My Love
by raybow
Summary: Sequel to You are. Mainly focusing on Brittany. Can Brittany handle all the feelings that she feels, and the true love that waits for her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is the sequel to You Are. Santana has had her baby and they all live in one cramped apartment in NYC... Britts included, lets see how this turns out. We start off in June at Brittany's graduation and go on to the summer months in this chapter. I hope you like it. If you haven't read the first story you might want to because this is a DIRECT SEQUEL and the past story will be referenced a lot. **

**I would also like to make a comment about Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson's death. His memory lives on and the show plans on handling his death in the third episode... I however will keep the character alive in this fanfiction because it does not follow the show at all. I am sorry if this offends anyone and I do respect the character. I wish his friends and family my condolences in these hard times. Enjoy the story and may Cory's memory live on forever. FINCHEL 3**

**I also just want to target Brittany's outburst and anger. I noticed that she is not as kind as we all make her out to be if you watch previous episode, especially to one miss Rachel Berry. I have decided to tackle her devious side, and her tendency to channel Santana when provoked or nervous, and explore it. Before you exit out and say wtf, or think she is evil, read the whole chapter and the ones I will put up after. She is just exploring feelings and the story ends with Brittany, Faberry, Finlie, Karly, etc. If you want to review go ahead, and if you are a new reader, check out the other story if you want but I'll provide a summary of the previous story at the end of this chapter.**

June 2013: Brittany held her graduation gown in her hands. She had been accepted to NYADA along with Blaine Warbler. Saw was going to travel the country in search of something more, and had become her best friend. Santana was sitting in the audience in the large auditorium, waiting to see her girlfriend walk across that stage to get her diploma. Brittany couldn't believe it. Brittany also couldn't get over the fact that her girlfriend was pregnant. Santana was sitting in the audience with her own parents, and Brittany's parents, about ready to pop out a baby. Santana had kept telling Brittany it was their child but Brittany still found it hard to process. She also knew she had to put on that gown now. She put the red gown on and the cap. Sam walked up behind her, "Brittany you look radiant." He sounded so unlike him when he talked.

"Thanks Sam." Brittany smiled up at the blond boy. "You look pretty smart for a blond." She added. Sam winked at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I saw Santana out in the audience, she looks excited, more excited then she did for her own graduation." Sam whispered. Brittany grinned up at him.

"She can't wait for me to join her in New York, and because we'll be in the same school she's saying we'll run that place. I don't care. I got my unicorn." Brittany sighed. Other seniors were mulling around nervously, talking to others, hugging and trying to get more memories squeezed in before they wouldn't be classmates anymore.

"Sam, Brittany, I've been looking for you two!" Blaine Warbler ran up to the two intertwined blondes and threw his arms around both of them. He looked like he was going to cry and his cap was dangling from his hands as he shook with the two friends in his arms. "What's going to happen to us after this?" He sobbed.

"Dude, you'll always be my gay bro." Sam cried out, tearing up. Brittany snuggled into the two guys hugging her because hugs made things awesome, even when things were all sad.

"Blaine Warbler, we'll be roomies and classmates. Sam can't resist seeing all his ex girlfriends in one place, trust me we'll see each other so much that like...ducks will come too." Brittany said happily. She knew that ducks made no sense but ducks probably frequented Central Park and she could totally steal one. She knew Sam was laughing. The three friends separated and it was time for the seniors to make their way out. She passed by Ellie who was chewing on her nails.

"Britt!" Ellie called out. Ellie was going to a school in Vermont and would be only a few hours away. Brittany was glad because Ellie was hot and her best friend, sort of.

"ELLIE!" Brittany ran forward and wrapped her arms around Ellie.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad I'm graduating with this class." Ellie whispered.

"Me too." Brittany said. She smiled and the two girls separated, running out to the stage to sit in alphabetical order and graduate together.

* * *

That had been hours ago. Now Brittany was laying in bed with Santana. Santana was snoring, passed out. But not before telling Brittany how proud she was. Brittany felt proud of herself. She never thought she would be at this point. She loved Santana. She loved Santana's parents. She could still remember how they took it when Santana told them about the pregnancy.

_Santana sat nervously in the Lopez home. Her mother was smiling serenely at her, her father was just sitting there, glaring at Santana. "Mijah are you on crack?" Were the first words out of his mouth. Santana looked up surprised, she rose her eyebrows and opened her mouth, no words came out. _

_"Mr. Lopez she is not on crack." Brittany spoke up. _

_"Honey I didn't ask you." He said sternly. He was a strict man. He was traditional. He was the city's top doctor. When Santana had come out he had been fine with it, working in a hospital he saw a lot and worked with some male nurses who he decided must be gay. He had told Santana that as long as she was safe and happy he would love her forever. Now Brittany wondered if he would still be so accepting. _

_"Papi... Mami... I made a mistake." Santana whispered. Her brown eyes were teary._

_"Mijah, please don't cry..." Her mother said. Her mother got up and moved to kneel in front of Santana. "Just tell him. I think I know...but please just don't be afraid." _

_"What?" Her dad looked worried suddenly. Santana felt her stomach drop as she met her mother's eyes, so much like her own. She let out a small nod and her mother cringed. _

_"Papi, I got drunk and-" _

_"You were drinking?" He snapped. He looked angry and Santana mimiced his face for a moment. _

_"PAPI LET ME SPEAK!" Santana screamed. Her father looked shocked but sat down and looked at his only daughter. _

_"I had just broke up with Britt. I wanted to forget her. I got drunk and slept with a man." Santana whispered._

_"So, you're bi?" Her father looked so confused. _

_"San just spit it out already." Brittany wanted to start laughing that Dr. Lopez hadn't guessed it yet. He looked actually confused, for a man so smart he could be dense sometimes. Even Santana's mother looked frustrated with him. _

_"Honey I don't think Sannie is bi." She said. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, she did a small nod and he just stared. _

_"You...are an alcoholic?" He shrugged his shoulders. _

_"HOLY FUCK I'M PREGNANT! LIKE REALLY PREGGERS!" Santana screamed. Brittany jumped and her mother cracked up, in spite of the seriousness of the situation. _

_"Oh mijah..." Her father came over and hugged Santana as she started to cry._

_"I'm so sorry..." She whispered. _

_"How did this happen?" He asked. _

_"I think she just told you." Brittany said. She looked up at the man who scowled back down at her. _

_"Shush Brittany this is a serious moment." He answered back. _

_But they had sat there and talked. Santana had started saying she wanted to go to school still, she was in school and she was still on her parent's health insurance. Her father was telling her they would help. "How?" Santana asked. She knew that soon she would have to get a job and save up and buy baby items. She was nervous. _

_"Well we pay for school and we pay for the little child in you." Her mother said. She looked a little stressed but still determined. _

_"Mami no, this is my responsibility, I will figure it out." Santana said quickly. _

_"Babe, you should listen to them." I said. _

_"You want the best for your baby? You need an education. Accidents happen Santana and now you know that. We also know you won't give the baby up." Her father said. _

_"Not after what happened with Q." Santana muttered. _

_"You know what not to do next time." Her father said. "But that child won't have a good life unless you get a good education and a good job that will provide for them." _

_"But Papi I can't use your money anymore I'm going to be a mother..." Santana looked lost. _

_"No, a part of me ten years ago would have kicked your ass on the street. But things happen and you are strong and beautiful. I want this child to have all of you. So we pay for school and the child for now while you're at NYADA, when you graduate you take care of the responsibilities. Don't be afraid to get a small job to pay for the small things if you'd like." Dr. Lopez grinned widely at his daughter. Santana looked relieved. _

_"So does this mean you can pay for me too?" Brittany raised an eyebrow and the Lopez household laughed as they pulled the tall blond into a hug._

* * *

July 2013

Santana Lopez now had a daughter named Susan Lopez. Her daughter was a screamer and kept the whole household up at night. Brittany was the best with little Susan. She loved Susan like a daughter. Rachel was good with her too. Rachel would sing her to sleep. Quinn was clingy with her. But Santana knew her the best. Santana was a mama bear after all. For now Brittany, Santana, and Susan shared a room. Quinn knew that at the end of the year they might need a bigger space. She also knew that these girls didn't plan on separating. She was scared at the thought of moving again. Until Kurt came up to her.

"Quinn can we talk?" Kurt asked. He was whispering. Quinn looked at the slender boy in a black sweater with slim pants.

"How can you wear that in this heat Kurt?" Quinn asked. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Kurt just smiled.

"So Blaine is coming up to live in the city." Kurt said.

"Uh, yeah I know..." Quinn said.

"And we were talking about living arrangements." Kurt looked nervous suddenly.

"Look Kurt he can stay here, but it'll be cramped as hell. God bless, I mean, I know that you want to have your boyfriend with you too but just remember the more people the less room. We did this for Santana and her child not for a free screw fest." Quinn knew she sounded harsh and the way Kurt's face just dropped made her feel guilty. "I love Blaine though. His home is here with us."

"No Q, that's not it." Kurt said. "I appreciate the kindness...but his parents found an apartment for him... his uncle owns a butcher shop here in the city near NYADA and it has an apartment over it that's free. We would be paying less rent and it's a one bedroom. I was thinking about moving in with him there, he offered, and so did his parents." Kurt shuffled his feet, he looked guilty.

"That's fucking perfect." A voice said from behind them, they both turned to see Santana staring at them. She was grinning but neither person knew if she was about to attack or not.

"Santana, it's not personal... You know if you need anything, and I mean anything, even if it's help with rent, I'll help. Just say the word. Susan is like a niece, I would hope you tell her to call me Uncle Kurt..." Kurt said nervously. He didn't want to offend her.

"S, you need to calm down Mama bear." Quinn whispered.

"No it's perfect, with lady shorts gone Susan can have her own room." Santana said. Kurt furrowed his brow and Quinn just hung her head.

"Santana are you serious?" Quinn said. She wanted to strangle the latina standing in front of her. Best friends since sophomore year and on the same cheerleading squad Quinn knew that Santana could be selfish, but this was a bit much.

"Thanks Santana, I feel so appreciated." Kurt said in a cool tone.

"You're the one that wants to move out Hummelkins. I just thought of it now. It's not like I want you to go enjoy that hot beefcake Warbler Blaine Boy. I wish you were staying. But the benefit is, Susan gets a room." Santana said truthfully. She softened her expression, and smiled slightly at Kurt who just folded his arms across his small chest.

"Santana..." Quinn shook her head. But Santana just smiled.

"She has a point...if you can afford it that is. I know that it's pretty steep in rent and bills sometimes and I won't move out if you can't afford it Quinn... I can always just visit Blaine a lot." Kurt said. He didn't want to move out if it meant that his friends couldn't afford to live together. He loved them all and would never hurt them.

"It's cool." Quinn said. "I think that we'll be able to afford it if we have too. I mean we got some extra now with you here." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait..." Santana said. "My parents will totally cover what you can't anymore." She shrugged and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course how could I forget, S has her rich parents." Quinn joked with a small smile. Santana shrugged tiredly. She had bags under her large brown eyes and looked as if she had no sleep. "Susan keep you up hun?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah...she has bad gas... I had to give her some cuddles." Santana shrugged. "I kinda want some sleep but I'm afraid that once my head hits the pillow, Susan will wake up. B still isn't home..." Santana looked a little annoyed for a minute. They were all standing in the living room together. It was very late at night.

"She works late on weekends." Kurt said. He grimaced at the sneer that Santana directed at him. "Santana she does it for you and your daughter."

"She doesn't do it for me and Susan she does it so she has her own money lady hummel." Santana snapped at Kurt.

"Can we just stop arguing for a minute." Quinn whispered. "I'll take baby duty tonight, she can sleep with me and Rachel. Kurt has permission to move out." Quinn said tiredly.

"Uhm well ass and thighs look who decided to step up." Santana mumbled. She got up and ran to the bedroom she shared with Brittany. It was black with pink all over. In the crib was baby Susan wide awake and staring up at the three adults.

"I'll take her." Quinn scooped up the little baby eagerly and vanished from the room before Santana could even coo at her daughter. Santana looked at Kurt and sat down on her bed.

"I'm so tired. I knew this was going to be hard...but Kurt I don't know if I can handle it."

"Santana you're doing fine." Kurt said. He sat next to her and put his arm around her slumped form. "And if you can't handle it, we're all here too. You have a whole parade of people willing to help. And Rachel would tell you not to rain on your own parade." He winked at her and she let out a small laugh.

"I know but she's _my daughter._" Santana said. "She is supposed to be my responsibility."

"I get it. But it takes a village to raise a child." Kurt said. He had no idea how to get through to the latina. She needed to hear this from Brittany who was always gone. Maybe that would help.

"Yeah..." Santana shrugged. She looked at Kurt, his hair was perfectly done and his outfit was immaculate, he had better style then she did. It made her jealous. She laughed quietly at the thought of Kurt Hummel dressing better. "But Kurt I'm tired...would you mind leaving?"

Kurt nodded and hugged her quickly before getting up and leaving, he stopped at the door and turned around to face her, "Santana please remember we all love you." He said.

"I know. I'm a hot bitch, how could you not?" Santana asked. She smiled before the door closed and then snuggled deep into her blankets.

* * *

Rachel watched Quinn with the baby. "Quinn, you reallize that by bringing that baby in here you are compromising my sleep hours? In order to be at the top of my game I need to be able to sleep for the full eight hours a night, if not more. I understand that you are trying to help and perhaps fill a void but please be sensitive to my sleeping patterns." Rachel said. Quinn looked up and stared at Rachel.

"Shut it Berry or I swear to god you'll be out of this room faster than I can sa Mckinley high." Quinn said angrily. She eyed Rachel. Rachel had her t shirt on and a pair of shorts. Her hair was down and waving around her shoulders. She looked beautiful but everything that came out of her mouth was just crap tonight. "And the next time you try to psycho analyze my mothering needs there will be no more faberry."

"Quinn as your girlfriend I believe I have the right." Rachel insisted.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Quinn hissed. Susan was in her arms and almost sleeping which is why Quinn dropped her voice. "Santana just had a baby, and she needs sleep. Brittany is freakin gone all the time and not around to help like she promised... Can you just cut the selfish behavior and look out for her?"

Rachel was speechless as she looked up at the blond. Quinn's long hair was down and messy, her hazel eyes were shining and she looked like she was going to dropkick the diva out of the room, maybe all the way to central park or Lima. Rachel let out a sigh. "I understand we agreed to help."

"Then stop." Quinn hated fighting with Rachel, the two rarely fought, but when they did it hurt her inside. She never wanted to hurt the small brunette, but sometimes Rachel said things, mean things.

"Okay." Rachel rolled over and closed her eyes. Quinn sat in the arm chair in there room and held Susan close.

"Rachel, I love you..." Quinn whispered.

"I know." Was all Rachel could croak out.

* * *

Life wasn't perfect. Santana had her baby now and Brittany had just moved in a few months ago. She hated it sometimes. Santana was tired and snappy, and Susan was crying and Brittany couldn't stop the pain in Santana's eyes. She got a job at a local coyote ugly bar dancing. It wasn't that bad, being like a stripper. If anyone touched her they got kicked out and it's not like she took her clothes off. All she did was dance and serve drinks, kind of like Puck's parties in high school. Her tips were awesome and she started a bank account of her own, putting most of her pay away for Susan when she got older.

She had just got off work and was waiting to walk home with one of the other girls who lived close to her. Her name was Sara. Sara had long raven colored hair and white skin with green eyes the color of grass. She was pretty, and gay. Brittany liked her immediately and wanted her too meet her friends. But they were always busy. Sara was curvy and beautiful like a painting and Brittany knew that Santana would like to look at her, they looked together sometimes.

"My girlfriend would like totally think your hot." Brittany said again that night as the two girls walked the familiar path home.

"Yeah, thanks." Sara laughed. "I bet I would like her too, who doesn't like steamy latinas with a temper?"

"Yeah I know." Brittany grinned to herself and got lost in thoughts. "That sex tape got like so many hits."

"What?" Sara asked.

"I'll send you a link." Brittany said happily. She kept walking and wanted to so badly start dancing again. Dancing was happy, and she was happy. So she did a quick jig and Sara just kept walking used to it by now.

"I don't really watch sex tapes Brittany." Sara said.

"It's of me and San so you'll totally watch it." Brittany informed the raven haired girl. Sara looked shocked.

"I think I'll be okay..." She said quickly. Sara sped up, Brittany ran forward to meet the girl, her long legs propelling her forward, her blond hair flowing behind her as she eyed the girl beside her.

"I just get so like sad sometimes..." Brittany whispered. Sara stopped dead and looked at the tall blond next to her. Brittany never got sad, not really. She was so happy and innocent, it's why she got so many tips, she was the role she was born to play.

"Why? You live a great life." Sara said. She didn't no much about it, just that she got into the best performing arts school in the city, actually maybe the country. She lived with all of her high school friends, had a hot girlfriend, and a cute little baby.

"I just, miss glee." Brittany said.

"You miss being happy hun?" Sara asked confused.

"Glee club Sara." Brittany muttered. "I miss the fun we all had running around and singing. I miss that San wasn't always grumpy or tired, and she was still mine."

"She is yours, that girl loves you more than life itself. Nothing could change that." Sara said. She had seen the two girls together more than once, and the way they interacted was true love.

"Yeah but she isn't the same." Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess people change." Sara said. They had reached Brittany's apartment.

"I gotta go. S probably wants me to take over Susan duty tonight." Brittany looked tired, her blue eyes clouded over for a second.

"Hun if you're tired from work don't take care of a child." Sara said.

"What the fuck? You have no right to tell me whether or not to take care of my child Sara. MY CHILD." Brittany snapped. "Now Snow White why don't you take your fake ass hair and pale skin and go wait for some prince to come and get you out of this shit whole life while I go upstairs and take care of Susan like a real mother." Brittany said in a bitchy tone. She knew in her head that she sounded like Santana, maybe worse. But she was nervous, and when she got nervous she lashed out on people, Santana didn't know that though.

"Brittany I just wanted to look out for your health..." Sara said. She backed away from the tall blond and shook her head. "I'll forget you said that because you're tired, and apparently have some insecurities about that child being yours. I will see you next weekend." Sara walked off angrily and Brittany watched her go. Brittany rolled her blue eyes and continued to unlock the door and climb up the stairs until she reached the door that was hers. Theirs. Everyone's. Hers.

She opened it to see Rachel on the couch watching some musical. "Hey old lady Berry, watching to see if Barbara Streisand is selling hair or something psycho like that so you can continue your shrine?" Brittany walked past the couch and into the little kitchen area that was located conveniently attached to the living room.

"Hello Brittany, still grumpy I see. Bad night? Did someone upset you?" Rachel looked tired but smiled weakly at the blond dancer as she kicked off her black stilletos and shrugged out of her hip hugging blue short shorts.

"I just want to go to bed. Where's Susan?" Brittany asked angrily. She was standing in a skimpy tank top and pink duck undies. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Quinn and I have her for the night, she's passed out with Quinn... Santana needed the break and you were working so we offered-" Rachel was cut off.

"You just decided to take her because I was working? Wanting to provide for my partner and I? She has her parents to pay for some things but not all of it you short little-" Brittany stopped talking as she saw Santana stumble out of their room looking tired and incoherently mumbling about coffee and bread.

"Bwendyough?" Santana said in a short mumble as she flopped on the couch next to Rachel who was still staring at Brittany with angry brown eyes. Rachel was the only one who knew about these outbursts Brittany had lately and never told anyone, but it was wearing down on her.

"I got home just now, I was gonna go change then come get some cuddles!" Brittany said with a genuine smile as she ran over and pulled the latina into her arms.

"I love you." Santana said. "Did Hobbit tell you they took Susan into their room? We get peace and quiet for a night. God bless my little angel she is so stubborn." Santana laughed and Brittany smiled wanly.

"I have to go change." Brittany stalked out of the room to do what she said.

"She seems pissed." Rachel said, wanting to tell Santana about the lashing out that happened rarely, but when it did it was strong. She had no idea what to say.

"Yeah." Santana just shrugged it off, she had a lot on her mind right now.

* * *

Brittany hated the angry feeling that came up whenever Susan was brought up, at least someone else taking care of the infant. Her daughter, even if not legally yet. Brittany got all confused and cloudy and channeled Santana, the one person who knew what she was thinking most of the time. Well not now because Brittany hid it, not on purpose but Santana was so busy and Brittany was so angry. Brittany hated that Sara had assumed she wouldn't be able to take care of Susan, or that sometimes Santana would look hesitant before calling Brittany an equal parent.

Brittany was different, not stupid. She liked ducks and rainbows, she lived in a special place and was innocent. But not stupid. She wanted to punch Sara and even Rachel. Poor Rachel, taking the brunt of the fits and not even telling anyone. Brittany sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, "I just want to feel okay again." She whispered to herself. Santana was her soulmate, she had her back, so why was she so low?

Why?

* * *

**A/N In the last story titled, "You Are" Santana got preggers (Obviously) and reconciled with Brittany. Brittany met Ellie, Rachel's half sister who looks just like her and is dating Finn. Rachel started dating Quinn who moved up to NYC to be with her and help Santana with the baby (she transferred to Columbia. Santana also moved to NYC and goes to NYADA with Kurt, Brittany, and Rachel. Marley and Kitty had a romance in the last story and will be briefly mentioned in future chapters if requested. Kurt did not get back together with Blaine until this story. So let me know what you think and if you like the direction. I PROMISE B'S NEGATIVE FEELINGS ONLY MAKE BRITTANA STRONGER. Also if you are interested in an awesome video of brittana look up moi, bellamyershannibal on youtube and check out my tributes. **


	2. The Solution for now

**A/N I am so sorry about how late I am in writing this...my grandfather went to the hospital and then passed away so I have been emotionally...absent. Anyway here is another chapter, I'm not sure when I'll put up chapter 3, just message me when I get like...too busy. I will be writing a shorter dantana fic though.**

Brittany got out of the dance studio with Rachel chasing her, "Brittany!" She called out. Brittany turned to look Rachel straight in the eye.

"What Berry?" Brittany frowned down at the tiny brunette who grinned back.

"You were amazing. You can really dance." Rachel smiled happily.

"I know, and you should too we were in glee together for like three years." Brittany pointed out.

"For those three years I was only interested in looking out for me though." Rachel said, she joined Brittany in the walk down the halls of NYADA, "Do you work tonight?"

"No I only work weekends now that I have school." Brittany whispered.

"Well tonight I was thinking about cooking a special dinner for Quinn and Santana, and you should help, Santana would love you for it..." Rachel smiled at Brittany gently but Brittany just shrugged.

"Maybe I don't really understand recipes though." She said.

"Nevermind." Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

Santana had picked up Susan from daycare and now sat across from Quinn at the empty kitchen table, the two other girls had yet to return home. "I don't even know what's up with her lately." Santana said.

"She is in a new city." Quinn said.

"I know."

"She just started at a new school, that shit can be scary..." Quinn frowned, "I remember starting at Yale and then here... San you just have to give her a break."

"Right." Santana looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"What?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I think she doesn't want to be Susan's other mother." Santana blurted out, she closed her eyes and Quinn's hand landed on hers.

"Why the fuck would you think that?!" Quinn snapped. Santana opened her eyes and met Quinn's angry hazel ones, "All that girl does is gush about Susan and practically kick my ass for taking over half of the time. If anything she wants more time with the little pooper!" Quinn shouted.

"Did you just say little pooper?" Santana smirked at Quinn who rolled her eyes, "No I don't know...I just don't want to make her do to much as my fiance, and what if she feels like she was the one who was cheated on or something?" Santana didn't like admitting this but it's how she felt.

"Wasn't she with Sam for awhile?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..." Santana shuddered, she hated thinking of that time in her life where Brittany was being touched by someone else.

"Yeah...so I doubt she cares that you slept with a man...I mean you two are fucking engaged now and in the same city, what else do you need?" Quinn said. She looked at the door and then her phone.

"I just don't want to pressure her with the thought of taking care of another person, a little person." Santana's brown eyes were tearing up.n Quinn held back a nasty reply and texted her girlfriend.

_Honey, talk to B for me?-Q_

_About?-R_

_Santana.-Q_

_We r.-R_

_She hate Susan?-Q_

_That's ridiculous, she wants more to do with Susan...I think.-R_

_Okay, find out for sure.-Q_

* * *

With that text from Quinn, Rachel looked at Brittany and frowned, "Do you not think of Susan as your child?"

"What?" Brittany looked up and her blue eyes sparkled, "I love Susan!" She said immediately.

"I thought so." Rachel took her phone out and replied to Quinn,

_Baby she loves Susan, she just said so.-R_

_Right but find out if she likes being Susan's mom.-Q_

Rachel rolled her eyes and gazed up at the blond, "You do consider yourself her mother?"

"Yes I like too..." Brittany frowned, "But I'm so sad... Santana won't even let me touch her." Brittany shrugged. "I know I'm clumsy but San used to trust me with anything, but not her baby, it's supposed to be ours." Brittany sighed and Rachel put an arm around her waist.

"I don't think that is true, she trusts you Britt..." Rachel murmured as she texted Quinn back.

_B loves Susan and wants to be her mom, but S won't let her...-R_

_No not true, S thinks B doesn't want to.-Q_

_They should talk.-R_

_I already told S what B said.-Q_

_QUINN FABRAY THIS IS NOT OUR ISSUE THEY NEED TO COMMUNICATE-R_

_I'll let Santana know, see you at home baby! ily-Q_

Rachel shoved her phone back in her pocket in annoyance and then glanced up behind her to see Brittany's furrowed brow. "I take it to mean that you read my conversation with Quinn?"

"Yeah." Brittany smiled. "I should go talk to Santana..."

* * *

That night Brittany took Susan and changed her diaper, the brown eyed infant smiled up at her, a real smile and Brittany's heart melted a little bit as she finished. She picked Susan up and the two of them spent the evening together until Susan fell asleep in her arms. Brittany carefully put Susan in her crib in Kurt's old room and closed the door, she walked out to come face to face with a very nervously beautiful Santana Lopez.

"San we need to talk." Brittany said.

"I am so sorry!" Santana wailed as she threw herself into Brittany's arms, Brittany opened her arms up and caught her girlfriend.

"Me too Sannie, I should've talked to you." Brittany whispered as she stroked the latina's hair.

"I love you so much, you are such a good mother to her...If you want to be?" Santana whimpered through her tears.

"I came to New York because I love two girls, one is you, and one is Susan." Brittany said with a smile.

"I guess I'll let you handle her more, you did so awesome tonight..." Santana said as she looked up into the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"Yeah well I love her so..." Brittany shrugged.

"You love me too? Maybe you can get your sweet lady kisses." Santana pecked Brittany's cheek and Brittany pulled her into their room.

* * *

Rachel sat up in bed as they heard the familiar snores, after sex snores through their wall, she glanced at Quinn who shrugged with a small smile, Rachel reached for her girlfriend and curled up in her arms. They both went to bed.

* * *

**So this sucks, I know. I'll write more once I am in the mood to actually elaborate. I still feel a little eh about this story, but my other ones need a chapter update too *guilty face* I hope you like the chapter or at least understand my quick update. I should update sometime with in the next two weeks. I love you guys, really...**


End file.
